In Search of Peace
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: When a stranger shows up in Walnut Grove will the Ingalls lives be turned upside down. Sorry, I had problems and had to repost the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Little House on the Prairie. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and any "guest characters"**

**A/N I KNOW REVERAND ALDEN WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE BEEN MARRIED THAT LONG ON THE SHOW. HOWEVER, SINCE THIS IS FANFICTION, HE HAS A WIFE WHO HE'S BEEN MARRIED TO FOR SOME TIME. **

**In Search of Peace**

**Chapter One**

**Opening Scene**

The silence that hung over Walnut Grove would have been eerie to the stranger as she approached the town only it was Sunday. The woman was sure she would make more than one head turn-what with the way she was dressed. She didn't like dressing like a man. What choice did she have though? The railroad station had lost her luggage and she'd the the dumb luck of having an accident that ripped her dress in more than one spot. She had to make do with what was near by. In her case it had been a peddler with a need for an attitude adjustment.

Sure enough when she slipped into the back of the church and sat down she got more than one person looking at her strange. Boy, was she ever going to be glad when she could get her situation corrected. She did her best to keep her mind on the service despite the occasional stare someone would give her as they 'happened' to turn their head.

"That woman has alot of nerve," Harried muttered softly, "Coming into a church dressed like that."

If it wasn't for the fact he didn't want to be rude to Reverend Alden, Nels would have made a comment back.

**Scene One**

One by one the folks filed out of the church while the stranger remained seated; only after the last person had passed her did she stand up. Making her way out of the church she stood next to Reverend Alden. The smile upon the man's face was full of warm sunshine. She sure needed that.

"May I help you?" Reverend Alden asked. While he always enjoyed seeing a new face he couldn't help but wonder about the woman in front of him. He'd never actually seen a woman in pants; heard about a few just never seen them is all.

"Ya don't know me, do ya? Guess, I don't look as much like as my ma as some people seem to think I do." Elizabeth smiled.

Know her? Should he? He looked at her closely. No...wait...couldn't be, his eyes widened in astonishment, "Is Sarah Elder your mother? If so, which daughter are you?" He hadn't seen any of the Elder family in years. Last time he had though-there had been three daughters.

"Elizabeth, only," she looked in disgust at the clothes she wore, "I don't suppose ya would know anyone that would be willin' to lend me the things I need to mend my dress? That and someone who might be willin' to take the time to fix my buggy. I left it where it fell. I figured I was lucky to get away with only a few scrapes and a torn up dress," She went on to explain as to what had happened and added, "that 'nice gentleman' was good enough to put down the one horse who was hurt. I'm surprised this one wasn't. A real miracle-one I needed desperately."

"I have to make a few visits," Reverend Alden was now beaming from ear to ear. While he had not seen any member of Elizabeth's family for a number of years they had been among the salt of the earth, "come with me. I am sure one of the women will be more than happy to help you." He'd have to make his first stop the Ingalls. It was so unlike them not to be in church.

"Thank you." Elizabeth mounted her horse and followed

**Scene Two**

"Of course, I would be happy to help!" Caroline grinned as Elizabeth showed her the dress and, once again, went over the details of what had happened.

Caroline's smile to a concerned frown as she looked over the dress, "I would say you took more than a tumble. Thank heavnes it was the dress that received the blunt of the accident not you. Tell ya what. It will take more than a few minutes to save this dress. I just made this dress for me," she pointed to the dress she wore, "If you don't mind you are more than welcome to the old one."

"I'd be more than happy to pay ya for it." Elizabeth didn't want anyone saying she was looking for a handout.

"Pay me for that old thing?" Caroline laughed as she turned around, "You best save your money and either buy a dress or the material to make yourself one. The one I'm giving to you can still be used but only because it's an emergency. The thing won't last much longer than that."

Elizabeth started to follow then stopped dead in her tracks as she felt as if someone was watching them. She tilted her head upwards and saw a young boy and a young girl looking out the window. They were looking down at them.. It was all she could do to hide the shock she felt. Charles and the reverend followed her gaze. Charles started grinning, "That's my daughter, Laura and my son, Albert.'

"_Yer son like...' _Elizabeth cut her thoughts short. She hadn't expected this. She forced her eyes off the window and head for the front door.

Once inside Caroline handed her the dress, "You can change in there," she pointed to her own room, "I will shut the curtain for you."

"Thank you, ma'am." Elizabeth smiled politely.

"It's Caroline."

As she dressed she could hear the Reverend talking to Charles and Caroline. "The Elders were great people. I never thought I'd ever see any of them again though. They moved out west years ago. Elizabeth was only eleven or twelve when I saw her last."

"Did she say what brought her to Walnut Grove?" Charles lit his pipe and asked.

Again the Reverend shook his head, "She said she was going to be talking to Dr. Baker. She didn't say what for and that she'd be here about a week. Look, maybe I shouldn't ask this of you but any way you could make room for her until my Anna gets back tomorrow night? I don't like the idea of any of the Elder family having to stay in a hotel or out on a forced camp out."

"We'll make do." Caroline assured him.

Charles nodded, "If she is willing, we will make room for that long."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Little House on the Prairie. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and any "guest characters"**

**A/N It's been a long time since I've been able to watch LHOP and I can't seem to find the episode I want on You Tube so...If I have the members of the school board wrong? Please forgive me. **

**In Search of Peace**

**Chapter Two**

**Scene Three**

Dr. Baker's laughter filled the room, "You were crazy if you ask me. You're lucky that sheriff didn't drag you off to the jail." He shook his head at the woman he'd known on and off for five years. She was always pulling one prank or another.

"Probably would have if it weren't for the fact that I promised to leave town." Elizabeth's grin spread from one side of her face to the other.

Dr. Baker stopped laughing and turned serious on his acquaintance, "You said the job you came out this way for fell through. What are you going to do?"

"I was just going to come and drop in and visit you but," she stood up and walked over to the window. Drawing back the curtain she looked outside, "I...I'd like to stay awhile."

Hyrum could tell something was troubling her but he didn't know what. Come to think about it; there was a lot he didn't know about the woman named Elizabeth Elder. On the occasions he'd had a chance to talk and visit with her? She'd talk up a storm about her parents and her siblings. She'd tell you about some of the adventures she'd had 'after I came to my senses when I was twenty-five' but that was it. The time between 'the adventures of my oldest sister and I' to 'after twenty five' was a period she flat out refused to talk about. He found himself wondering what on earth she was running from; or, what she was looking for.

Knowing Elizabeth had once taught school for a brief period of time he said, "There's not much around Walnut Grove for a woman to do on a regular basis; however," the good doctor stood up,"I know for a fact Miss Beadle is going to be leaving town for a short spell. I can talk to the school board about letting you teach while she's gone. It would be for about a month."

Out of the corner of her eye Elizabeth saw Laura and Albert passing by. Her eyes glued to the young lad. It was as if someone had turned back the clock of time. She sincerely wished she'd known he was living here in Walnut Grove. Only how was she to know?

"A month is fine." she continued watching Albert and Laura until they disappeared out of sight.

Hyrum, who had walked over to see what she was looking at, smiled, "They are good children."

She stiffened and turned away from the window, "Yes, they seemed to be very well behaved while I was in their home."

She could keep the tremor out her voice but she was not successful in getting the pain out of her eyes. That is; until Hyrum had already seen it. He was startled. Why was she upset?

"Elizabeth, what is it?" He asked only to get a slight wave of the hand, "Don't worry, I don't need medical attention," '_Wouldn't take any if I did anyway'_ she answered, "I need to either get that job or find something else."

"Oh," Hyrum chuckled as she raised an eyebrow and looked toward the door. He quickly opened it up and let her out. He didn't mind that fact that she insisted on being treated like a lady. She had never went around with her nose in the air; well, not in the time he'd known her.

**SCENE FOUR**

"Harriet! Nels was downright embarrassed at the way his wife insisted on acting and the things that came out of her mouth.

"Mrs. Olsen," Charles spoke up, "The woman is very much a lady. I told you what happened. What was she supposed to do? Show up without any clothes?" He-and everyone else-had to stifle a laugh as Harriet's facial expression turned into one of horror.

"Charles Ingalls..."

Dr. Baker held up his hand and cut her off. It was bad enough to have to listen to the woman's annoying complaints and highfaluting behavior on the occasions she came into his office; he wasn't about to put up with it at the moment. He had a slight headache as it was and, give her half a chance, it would get worse, "Reverend Alden knew her family until she was twelve," he folded his arms, "and I have known her on and off for five years. Why should she have to give us anymore information that she doesn't want to-unless it pertains to the job. What with two of us in town knowing her enough to know she is not a bad person? I don't think the fact that she just came to town-or has moved around a lot-should stop us from giving her a chance in filling in for Miss Beadle. It's not like she wants her job."

"I tell you she's 'one of them'-those gyspies. Has to be. Why constantly move if she isn't. Maybe she is wanted by the law!" The horror of the thought made Harriet bristle.

"HARRIET!" Nels wished he had the nerve to gag her mouth with something.

"I think we need to stop talking and take a vote." Dr. Baker had his fill with Mrs. Olsen and only wanted the meeting to end, "All in favor say yay." He wasn't surprised when Mrs. Olsen kept her hand down. He was thrilled when everyone else raised their hands.

0o0

"Don't worry about Mrs. Olsen." Anna smiled as she and Elizabeth finished putting the food on the table, "That old witch makes trouble for whoever she can. Just don't tell Robert I called her an old witch. He'd tell me 'that's not christian like'."

Elizabeth smiled, "I've known a few 'Mrs. Olsen's in my life'.

After supper she excused herself saying she was going for a ride. She promised to be back before it got too dark.

The evening air blew through the air as she rode and thought. Riding was one thing she liked doing when she had a lot on her mind. At that moment her mind was on a young boy and an well meaning but harsh man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Little House on the Prairie'. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and any "guest characters"**

A/N A friend of mine and I are having a bit of a discussion. I have heard of plenty of women that were called "Miss…whatever their first name was" in the 1800's. My fellow writer says that they were under the impression that would only happen in a more social setting-not a formal one. That being the case, I have two words to say to anyone with that same thought….FAN FICTION….hehehe**)**

**(**A/N…if anyone ever asks me what one does when an algebra quiz goes right over their head and they don't know how they did on their first mid-term test…I'm going to grin and say 'stories are a good place to hide. ;) oookkkk LOL Yes, this third chapter is being posted early because of that exact reason. LOL)

**In Search of Peace**

**Chapter Three**

**Scene Five**

One by one the children filed into the one room schoolhouse. As they had been told their teacher would be a Miss Elder they were surprised to see the words **MISS ELIZABETH **written on the board.

Once everyone was seated Elizabeth stood up. "As far as you are concerned my name is Miss Elizabeth. I will be your teacher until Miss Beadle returns. Are there any questions?"

If he'd taken the time to think Willie would have kept his mouth shut. As it was the young boy giggled and blurted out, "Ma said your last name was Elder. How come you have Miss Elizabeth up there?" The look that came onto the woman's face was not hard to read. Willie knew he was in trouble.

"I did _not_ say it was my last name," Elizabeth's voice was not necessarily harsh it was, however, firm, "I said it was what you are to call me. Least any of you get any wrong ideas; do _not_ get it into your heads to call me simply Elizabeth. Do you understand?" While she spoke to the class she was looking hard at Willie.

"Yes, ma'am." Willie answered as he looked as if he wanted to disappear. The other students simply nodded.

"Are there any more questions?" Elizabeth loved children and did not want the students to be afraid of her.

Albert raised his hand.

"What is it, Albert?"

"I heard you tell pa you have been a lot of places. Where exactly have you lived?"

It was all Elizabeth could do to keep her emotions in check as she heard him refer to Mr. Ingalls as 'pa'. '_Stop being silly, girl. Of course, he'd call the man pa. That is what he is to him.'_ Smiling she answered, "I have lived everywhere from California to New York. The last place I actually lived for quite a spell was just outside Waynoka."

"We lived in Waynoka! Ma was a barmaid!" Willie again piped up without thinking. This time he got more than a soft glare.

"In the corner, young man!" Miss Elizabeth's voice was firm and her annoyance at his behavior could be heard in the tone of her voice. Willie's shoulders slumped a bit as he rose and went to the altogether familiar corner.

0o0

"I don't care what you say," Laura turned her back on Nellie, "If she wants to be called Miss Elizabeth there is nothing wrong with it. At least she's doesn't have her nose stuck up in the air like some people I know."

"Well! I never!" Nellie stormed off leaving Laura, Albert and Andrew Garvey laughing.

"That girl will never change, at least not any time soon!" Laura looked back over her shoulder.

"I will say this much. I_ do _wonder why Miss Elizabeth doesn't want us to call her Miss Elder. I've never heard of a teacher doing otherwise. Then again," Albert grinned, "until I became an Ingalls I never paid much attention to the teachers and they didn't pay attention to me. Well, that's not quite true," Albert started laughing again, "I was usually the one in the corner!"That got the three children to laughing.

"Sure glad you got away from that place and Mr. Ingalls found you. You've come around," Andrew grinned then added, "Do I remember right? You never were told how you got there were you?"

"Nope," Albert shook his head, "like I said before. All I know is they say I was left there; probably by that jerk that had the nerve to call himself my father."

Before any other comment could be made Miss Elizabeth's voice cut into their conversation, "Albert Ingalls! I need to talk to you, NOW!"

Puzzled looks came on all their faces. The fact that she was upset was as plain as the nose on their faces but why? What had he done?

Once inside the classroom Albert walked up to the desk where Miss Elizabeth was sitting. She wore no expression on her face as she pointed to the bench in front of her, "Sit down."

"Yes, ma'am." Albert's concern shown on his face.

The fact that she was doing her best to control herself was not exactly something she was hiding very well. That made Albert even more nervous. "When I make this request of you there is one thing you need to understand. I would make it of you no matter who you were talking about. That is _if_ I knew for a fact you had either never met them or had only met them once," more than once she had told herself not to let any anger into her conversations for the mere fact that-when one did that?-things often slipped out that shouldn't. This time was no different, "I will admit you have been blessed with a very good family. A lot of children in any orphanage are not so lucky. However, I would appreciate it if you do not go making such negative comments about Jeremy Quinn…" as soon as the man's name came out of her mouth she wanted to run the other way; especially since a look of shock came upon young Albert's face. Quickly she closed her mouth.

"How did you know who my real father was?" Albert asked; his eyes still wide as saucers.

The wall that had accidently taken a bit of a tumble flew back up, "It does not matter," Miss Elizabeth straightened up, "just, do not let me hear you speak negatively about the man again. You may go now."

Albert rose slowly and headed for the door. '_How does she know Mr. Quinn? The man didn't want a son. He only wanted a farmhand. Why would someone as nice as she seems to be defend a man like that? I have to talk to pa. Something's not right."_


	4. Where's The Paint?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Little House on the Prairie'. Only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and any "guest characters**

A/N I am trying to slow this story down a bit. Also, if it starts getting confusing PLEASE email me with your questions. I don't want to lose anyone because I went and confused them. Thanks also for your reviews and comments. I am really working on my writing skills.

**In Search of Peace**

**Chapter Four (Where's the Paint?)**

**Scene Six**

Opening the door to the mercantile Elizabeth stepped inside only to hear Mrs. Olsen griping to her husband. The woman's voice sounded as if her nose had went up into the attic without her. "Why on earth would any sane person want the children calling them by their first name? Yes, I know Miss Elizabeth sounds proper enough; still, it should be Miss Elder if you ask me!"

For a quick second a look of disgust came onto Elizabeth's face. Due to the fact that Mrs. Olsen had her back towards her she didn't see 'Miss Elizabeth' and she'd been so busy griping she had not paid attention to the sound of the bell above the door. However, Mr. Olsen had. He was horrified to see the temporary schoolteacher roll her eyes balls as if to say 'oh brother'.

"May I help you?" Nel's spoke up and Harriet whirled around.

Shock registered on Harriet's face as she tried to 'repair' any damage that might have been done to 'her good reputation'. "I was just telling my husband how unusual it is that someone in a position such as a teacher would prefer for the children to call them anything but their last name. Miss Beadle would never dream of it."

Elizabeth wished she young enough to climb up on the store's roof and put a pail of paint above the entrance way. She'd love to see the little black rain cloud standing in front of her turn a shade of pink; maybe even purple. "I am sure that is the case," Elizabeth answered politely as she turned her attention to Mr. Olsen, "I was hoping to buy some pencils from you. Some of the poorer students are in desperate need of them."

"No problem!" Nels was thrilled the woman would care enough about the students to help them out like she was.

Once she had the items Elizabeth headed outside. As the door shut she heard Mrs. Olsen say 'I still say it's not right. She has to be a gypsy or something'. '_More like 'or something' _Elizabeth thought as she started grinning '_I'm not that young anymore wonder if I actually have the nerve to borrow a ladder' _she couldn't help chuckle '_Guess not, still sounds like fun though'._

**Scene Seven**

Albert, Laura and Andrew were sitting on a log that set near the schoolyard laughing. "I can't wait to get home and start on our creative writing assignments," Laura just loved writing. As she turned to look at Albert she grew concerned. He was just staring at the schoolhouse, "What's wrong, Albert? You still bothered about what happened last week?" She couldn't believe he'd be holding onto it that long.

"Yes and no. I know pa said I shouldn't let it bother me just because she knows Mr. Quinn and it _isn't_ nice to talk bad 'bout anyone…" he shrugged his shoulders, the corner of his mouth turned slightly upwards, "but it does. She _is_ a nice teacher and friendly to everyone so why is she defending someone like him?"

Laura only shook her head, "I'd say ask her but you said she wasn't willing to answer you then. I don't see where anything has changed in the past week."

"I don't see why you're worried 'bout it," Andrew said before taking a bite of the sandwich his mother had prepared for his lunch, "It's not like she's making trouble for you or anything."

"True enough," Albert relaxed and went to laughing with the others.

While the children ate their lunches and talked Miss Elizabeth stood by the window and watched them. Ever since she'd slipped up and opened her mouth and let the fact out that she knew Jeremy she had found herself unable to stop thinking about all that had been lost. Lost by choices that had been made so many years ago; even though they had been necessary.

"Miss Elizabeth?" She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard one of the students walk into the room, "I need some help."

'_Don't we all'_ She thought as she smiled kindly upon the young girl, "Come over to my desk and let's see what we can do."

000

"You work too much," Hyrum teased as Elizabeth came out of the schoolhouse, "All you do is go from the Alden's to this schoolhouse…until you need something at the store." His friend was overworking herself and endangering her health. He didn't like it.

"So they tell me," she laughed as she reached the bottom of the steps, "but what else is there to do?" _If I keep busy I can't slip up and open my mouth again' _she thought but kept the line to herself.

"The town is having a social tonight. Come with me."

"I think that would get folks to talking and," she smiled kindly, "While I treasure your friendship? I do not wish to send any wrong messages either." The last thing she needed was for this good doctor to get the idea she was interested in anything but friendship with anyone.

Hyrum chuckled, "You mean it might get Mrs. Olsen to talking. Don't worry about it. I am not asking to court you. There will be plenty of folks there. You can come and go as you please; I will too. What is wrong with two friends just having fun?"

"_Nothing…and everything' _Elizabeth thought but only smiled, "I'll tell you what. The Alden's are going. I know because they asked me think about going with them. I will go ahead and accept their invitation. We can visit with everyone when they and I get there." '_But so help me if that woman makes trouble I'll really have to fight myself when it comes to leaving the paint alone!'_

"And then you will leave with them." Hyrum shook his head and chuckled, "All right; at least you'll be getting out among folks." That's really all he wanted anyway. Well, that and he was hoping someone would get her to open up…and settle down in one place; any place.


	5. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Little House on the Prairie'. The only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and the 'guest star/s'.**

**Chapter Five (Revelation)**

**Scene Eight**

The night sky was filled with sparkling white stars and the full moon smiled down upon Walnut Grove. The music Charles Ingalls and a few others were playing rang through the churchyard. It was such a beautiful evening they'd decided to turn the 'indoor social' into an outdoor activity.

While some couples danced other people just sat and talked. It all seemed a bit foreign to Elizabeth. After all; she'd moved around so much in the past ten and a half years that gatherings like this had become practically non-existent to her.

Caroline walked up to where Elizabeth sat visiting Anna Alden. "May I sit down?" Caroline looked at the empty chair next to the schoolteacher.

"If you trust me not to bite you." Elizabeth answered with a straight face. Anna and Caroline only laughed; which, of course, got Elizabeth to laughing too.

"I'm glad you came out," Caroline smiled, "I was hoping to see you."

Elizabeth's eyebrows raised slightly, "You were?"

"Yes, Alice Garvey and I wondered if you'd be interested in helping us put a quilt on tomorrow afternoon. We'd like to get to know you better."

Before she could answer Albert, Laura and Andrew walked up. Caroline was surprised. She thought for sure Alice had told her they would not be at the social. "Hey, ma," Albert was grinning from ear to ear, "Is it alright if Laura and I sleep over at the Garvey's?"

"I thought you had company that wasn't leaving until tomorrow morning." Mrs. Ingalls looked at Andrew.

"We did but they wound up leaving early," Andrew answered, "ma and pa said it was okay if they slept over. That is, if it was okay with you."

"Go ask your father. I don't mind if he doesn't." Caroline smiled as the children let out joyful hollers and ran towards Charles. She turned back to Elizabeth only to find the woman had left.

"Where is Miss Elizabeth?" Caroline had quickly adjusted to calling the woman by the name she preferred, "Did I scare her off?" She didn't see how it was possible. After all, what was wrong about putting on a quilt and chatting?

"I doubt seriously it was you that chased her off. She probably just remembered something." Anna answered but her mind dwelt on the reaction she'd seen in Elizabeth's eyes when the children approached. It had not passed her by that it was Albert that Elizabeth's eyes were glued too. For the first time Anna began wondering just why Miss Elizabeth Elder had decided to extend her visit to Walnut Grove.

**Scene Nine**

The wind was starting to blow as Reverend Alden stepped out onto the porch. He should be in bed but the sound of their guest moving around outside had awoke him. Elizabeth sat on a chair looking off at nothing particular.

"Want to talk?" the good Reverend smiled as he sat down on the only other chair setting on the porch.

"Papa was a good, honest, hardworking man who stressed the importance having a strong family AND getting an education. He may have been strict at times but he always meant well. He was also never afraid to admit when he was wrong." Elizabeth kept her head turned.

"Was? Your father has passed away?" Robert Alden wasn't really too surprised. After all, he and Mr. Elder were not really all that far apart in age. He sometimes wondered how much longer he, himself, had on this earth.

She turned her head and gave him a slight smile, "He passed away near thirteen years ago. Mama dealt with her grief as most anyone would. Rebecca leaned on her husband to help her through her grief..." her voice trailed off.

Rebecca, Elizabeth...what was the third sister's name...he looked at Elizabeth; the puzzlement he felt shown in his face, "What about Sarah and yourself?"

She sighed, "Sarah was young. She's was papa's little girl. She didn't handle it well at all. She met a good enough man. I mean, he wasn't afraid of hard work and he was honest. Unfortunately, his family had not put a great deal of stress on education. They'd only stressed the need for hard work among family members. Education was seen as a luxury. Mama and I tried to tell her that. We told her while he may be a good enough man, she and her children were suffer. We told her an education makes it possible for a person to have something in their lives besides hard work and an occasional social gathering to help release the stress of every day living. That and, while papa was strict, the man she was looking at meant well but he was on the harsh side. We told her there was a difference."

"She would not listen I assume." Reverend Alden stated.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Nope. Her need to have someone take care of her clouded her reasoning. Finally, when she turned fifteen mama gave in and consented for the two to wed. I will give him this much. While, true to our words, her education came to an abrupt halt? He never did hit her or say anything downright mean. They were married for five years before a child arrived. She died within a week after giving birth." She turned her head back towards the darkness.

Reverend Alden leaned a bit foward, "Is there more?"

She turned back and looked at him. He was surprised to see the pure pain that shown in her eyes, "It is YOU and DR. BAKER who have ASSUMED my last name is still Elder. It is an assumption that everyone else has accepted. I have NEVER had anyone call me anything but Miss Elizabeth. My last name... is Quinn." she watched as her friend's mouth dropped open out of shock.


	6. Friends or Foes?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Little House on the Prairie'. The only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and the 'guest star/s'.**

**Chapter Six **

**Scene Ten **

Elizabeth sat behind the desk doing her best to keep her mind focused. She'd promised the students they'd have their test results back before Friday. When she heard footsteps she lifted up her head expecting to see one of the students returning for the few items that had been left in the classroom. Instead she was surprised to see Mr. Olsen, Mr. Ingalls and Mr. Hansen standing before her. What did they want?

"May I help you?" She smiled at the gentleman.

"We hope so," Mr. Olsen spoke up, "we're here on behalf of all the school board. We received word Miss Beadle has been delayed and won't be back for another two weeks. We were hoping you would stay until she returns."

'_As soon as Friday comes...' _she remembered her words to Reverend Alden.

"May I speak to Miss Elizabeth alone?" Charles looked at the other two men when she hesitated. By their turned down eyebrows he could tell they were puzzled. Elizabeth was confused as well.

"Sure, why not. I'll be at the mill." Mr. Hansen turned and left.

"I don't mind but what do I tell Harriet? The only reason she's not over here is because of illness. She'll demand an account of what took place."

'_Tell her to go jump in a cold lake!' _Elizabeth thought but only bit her tongue. Nels was too polite of a man to do such a thing, "Tell her I'm thinking about it." '_Okay, won't say what 'it' I'm thinking about.' _

"I'll do that." Nels grinned as he too turned and left.

Once the man was gone she looked at Charles, "What is it that you seem to think you can say to get me to stay? I already told the Aldens I was leaving."

"You only asked the Reverend Alden to promise not to say anything to anyone who might let things slip to Albert or to people like Mrs. Olsen. You're letting the facts you revealed to the reverend chase you away from here. There's no need to leave. Albert won't be told a thing."

Miss Elizabeth sucked in her breath. She should have just flat out made the reverend promise to keep his mouth shut. He was a good man. He would have. "No reason not to leave? Are you sure?"

Charles didn't like being confused. Mr. Quinn? He figured what kind of man he was (and his motivations) were crystal clear but hers? She wasn't 'that kind' and she truly cared so what on earth was going on? Not to often did he show annoyance with anyone. After all he genuinely cared about his family and the other people in Walnut Grove, "I want to understand. You don't seem to be the kind of person just to turn your back on anyone." Unfortunately, the slight annoyance he felt at being confused was not successfully hidden. Elizabeth heard it instantly-and misunderstood it.

All the feelings she hadn't let out when talking to the Reverend gushed out like water going over a waterfall as she answered, "You don't know me at all! You want me to clarify a few things? I was first Albert's aunt then his stepmother! I agreed to my sister's dying wish out of his need for a mother _and _an education! Jeremy may have been on the harsh side Mr. Ingalls but he was not the kind of man _you_ have allowed Albert to think he was," she took a breath, "Jeremy loved my sister the only way he could and respected her wishes. He agreed to let me give the lad an education _at _night in the privacy of our own home when he was older. What happened to change everything is not something I care to discuss right now! I'll stay until Miss Beadle comes back but maybe you should know how often I have seriously thought of telling a judge my story so I would stand a chance of getting Albert back!" she turned around and stormed out the back door.

Charles' heart froze. The Reverend had warned him not to push the woman to stay or for anymore information than she was willing to give. Would he now be losing his son due to not heeding the warning?

**Scene Eleven**

Caroline dropped into the chair nearest the stove as Charles told her what had happened at the schoolhouse between Miss Elizabeth and himself. Shock waves were running through her; clear from her head down to her feet. His aunt? His stepmother? She'd thought about what? She'd been willing to leave and now she'd be around for two more weeks? Would she change her mind and actually follow through on trying to get Albert away from them?

"Oh, Charles," tears came to her eyes, "what if she does go to a judge? After all; like she said-we _don't _know the whole story. What about his father?"

Charles sat with his upper arms on the table with his hands clasped, "She referred to him in the past tense. I am assuming that means he's passed away since Albert and I saw him at the court house. I'm thinking to talk with Reverend Alden. I am hoping he can, maybe, repair any damage I unintentionally did. After all, when I said the things I did? I didn't mean to upset her. She _was_ willing to let well enough alone, she probably felt like she was being put on the defensive. Anyone in that position is going to be an unhappy camper."

"I sure hope he can keep her from doing anything other than what she originally planned on." Caroline

glanced up towards the loft, 'I can't imagine life without Albert with us. I was wanting us to be friends with Miss Elizabeth. I hope we don't wind up being foes."

0 0 0

Albert and Laura had just caught a fish when Elizabeth walked up to the stream where they were fishing. "May I sit down?" she smiled at the children.

"Sure," Albert grinned as he held up the fish, "they're actually biting today."

"Yea, we'll have plenty of fish for ma to cook," Laura beamed, "Maybe you can come over and have some with us." She liked the their temporary teacher and, while she was very eager for Miss Beadle's return, she sort of hated thinking of the day when Miss Elizabeth would be leaving.

Elizabethe shook her head as she thought '_I doubt your pa or ma would want me there; not after what I admitted to thinking'._ Out loud she only replied, "I already promised Mrs. Alden I'd be more than happy to accompany her and Reverend Alden to Sleepy Eye. "

"Well, you can try to catch some fish with us." Albert handed her a long stick. The grin was still on his face and his eyes shown. Elizabeth found herself resenting 'having been pushed into a corner' years before. If only she'd known...

"Miss Elizabeth," Laura spoke up, concern was heard in her voice, "are you all right? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," she smiled as she took the stick Albert was holding out to her, "I think fishing is a great idea."


	7. More Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Little House on the Prairie'. The only thing I can lay claim to is the story line and the 'guest star/s'.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Scene Twelve**

Nellie had been standing a good five minutes in front of the mercantile when Albert and Laura passed by. The grin on her face looked as if someone had taken glue and pasted in on; maybe in an attempt to get a real one to appear. Both of them wanted to reach up and rip it off.

"Well, well, no wonder you've been getting straight A's on your test. I would be too if my aunt was the teacher." Nellie sneered at Albert.

Aunt? Laura and Albert looked at each other. Maybe someone had put put some of Mr. Edwards 'medicine' into her milk. "I don't know what you're talking about. Miss Elizabeth is not my aunt." Albert and Laura kept on walking.

"She is too," Nellie ran in front of him, "The school room window was slightly opened and I was close enough to make out some of what she was saying to yer pa. She is your aunt; maybe even the one who put you in that orphanage! "

No! That couldn't be true. His pa would have told him if that was the case. "Take it back, Nellie. You're lying!" Albert yelled.

"Yea, take it back!" Laura was furious. It was all she could do not to slug the classmate she as as her enemy.

"I will not," Nellie's voice now matched that of her mother's, "It's the truth. Just ask her or yer pa!"

She lifted her chin slight then turned and ran for the school. She had to run; Laura's fist almost connected with face.

Laura looked at Albert. He looked upset. "Albert, she's just a bully. Don't pay attention to her."

"What if she's telling the truth, Laura? What if she _is_ my aunt? Why would she put me in an orphanage?" Albert shot out one question after another.

"Well, before you go make a fool of yourself in front of Miss Elizabeth," Laura answered, "I'd be talking to pa. After all, Nellie just claimed Miss Elizabeth was talking to him."

He'd been planning on fishing after school but not now. If Nellie was only making up lies then he'd not let her get to him but if she was right in any of what she said? He wanted answers...and he wanted them yesterday!

0000

"She what?" Mr. Ingalls had been working in the barn until Albert came in and started telling him about Nellie and the things she'd said.

"Said Miss Elizabeth is my aunt and that she put me in the orphanage." Albert answered as he finished repeating where Nellie had claimed to be and what she'd heard.

Charles was disgusted. That girl had her mother's tongue and cold heart! "She never told me she put you in that orphanage. In fact, I dare say she'll be more than upset when she hears what Nellie is saying. And hear it she will."

Albert didn't like that his pa had not denied the relation between the teacher and himself. "Pa?"

Charles put down his tools and sat down on a nearby crate, "We need to talk."

**Scene Thirteen**

Elizabeth sat in Hyrum's office fuming mad. She'd over heard Nellie going around telling the other students what she'd heard. Since the Aldens were 'making rounds', Hyrum was the only other person she dared vent to. While Hyrum had been shocked beyond measure when Elizabeth had told him 'the truth', and what was going on, he was even more concerned about what she might actually do.

"Neither one of us can do one thing about people like Harriet or Nellie," Dr. Baker looked at Elizabeth with concern in his eyes, "only am I going to get in trouble if I ask exactly what happened and what you plan on doing now?"

Elizabeth rested the side of her head in the palm of her left hand and sighed, "When Albert was just a month old Jeremy went on a hunting trip with some friends and disappeared. I don't mean he deserted us. He would never had done that. I mean he went missing. He had a brother who was everything Mr. Ingalls ever accused Jeremy of being. He went from harassing me to coming around drunk and actually being a danger to both Albert and I. He kept insisting Jeremy was dead and he; that is George, had 'the responsibility to take care of his brother's possessions'." Disgust could be heard in her voice.

"His possessions?" Dr. Baker felt sick to his stomach. Since when was a man's wife and son considered possessions?"

"That's what he seemed to think we were. Anyway, when Albert was five months old Jeremy was still missing and the money he had set aside for emergencies was dwindling—and George was getting downright dangerous. I had to take Albert and flee. George kept pursing us determined to get Jeremy's son. When I reached Waynoka I left Albert on the steps of the orphanage _WITH EVERY INTENTION OF GOING BACK AND GETTING HIM WHEN I COULD. _Then I did and said things that made everyone he might talk to think I was traveling with a child."

Hyrum shook his head, "How long did that nut follow you?"

"Do you believe on and off for almost eight years?" If the matter wasn't so serious she might have cracked up laughing at the look of disbelief that came upon the man's face, "When I was blessed to find out he'd been killed an a bar room brawl? I went back to the orphanage. I went knowing the chances were slim that Albert would still be there. I had to check anyway. By the time I got there he'd run away. Jeremy and I bumped into each other; we both about died from shock. I was relieved to find out that others had already told him what had happened. He wanted to kill his brother. He told me his story; which I won't go into right now. I tried to talk to him about Albert but he just said to leave it alone. He said too many years had passed by but, if I was willing, he'd go back to providing for me. So, until the day he died we lived on his farm outside Waynoka."

Hyrum sat soaking in everything he'd been told. The hell the woman had went through just to protect Albert. It amazed him, "So what are you going to do now?"

"He's my nephew and stepson," the fact that she was tired could be seen in her eyes. The frustration she felt could be heard in her voice, "you tell me. What am I supposed to do?"


	8. Peace

**I do NOT own "Little House on the Prairie" nor any of the original characters. All I can lay claim to is the "guest start" per say and the storyline.**

**In Search of Peace**

**Chapter Eight**

**Scene Fourteen**

Elizabeth was sitting on a rock gazing at the stream when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Albert approaching. She sighed. One look into eyes told her he knew. "Hello."

After the talk with the only man he'd ever considered his pa the boy had decided to go on a walk. He'd never expected to see the woman he now knew w_as_ his aunt. Good thing Nellie hadn't known about the stepmother bit or he'd have really have heard about it. "Hello."

For a moment neither one of them said a word. Finally it was Albert that broke the silence, "You know all Mr. Quinn ever wanted to know was if I was strong. That's what he kept asking pa. Is he strong?" The hurt he felt could be heard in his voice.

Elizabeth felt her heart going out to the young lad. She knew how rough Jeremy could come off as and, like she'd told the reverend, in the man's eyes education was a luxury-hard work a necessity. Quietly she explained it to Albert, "Obliviously I don't agree with that line of thinking just understand he wasn't the only one to think that way. Unfortunely, I have met others through the year with the same attitude."

"Are you going to try and get me to come with you when you leave Walnut Grove?" He looked at her.

"I thought about it. After all, I resented the circumstances that kept Jeremy away for many months, his brother for forcing me into a position where I felt I had no choice but to leave you in the hand of others and the fact I'd been robbed of watching you grow up," she sighed, "Doctor Baker gave me a lot to think about though. I _am_ your aunt, Albert. Nothing can change that," her shoulders slumped slightly, "however, as much as I was willing to be your mother, life didn't turn out that way. I can't take you away from the Ingalls." '_As much as I may have wanted to I cannot.' _She thought to herself.

Albert started beaming and hugged his aunt, "Thank you! I was so afraid you would. We all were; especially after all the things Nellie and Mrs. Olsen have been saying."

A slow smile came across her face. She may be too old but Albert wasn't!

**EPILOUGE **

"AAHHH!" Mrs. Olsen let out a scream as she stepped out of the front door. The bucket hanging above the mercantile door had just spilled its content on to the woman. She looked around but saw no one. "NELS!" She screamed as she stormed back into the store.

From the street Albert, Laura and Andrew were hidden and were watching. They busted up laughing softly. "Where did you get that paint anyway?" Andrew and Laura looked at Albert.

He grinned and chuckled, "Let's say a new friend gave it to me." He chuckled as he thought about his Aunt Elizabeth-who, while stepping aside as teacher the day Miss Beadle had returned-had found work with an elderly couple near the town of Walnut Grove. It was going to be great getting to really know her. After all; she might have a few more tricks up her sleeve…if he kept his mouth shut.


End file.
